Romantiko Ang Asawa Ko
by chimchars
Summary: Apparently, he loved her enough to buy an overpriced yukata and seductively tell her that he wore it for her.


"Thanks for the purchase, Inigo!" the merchant from the Bathrealms chirped, and handed him a receipt to the blue yukata he was wearing. "You know, the magic hair dye is fifty percent—"

"No," he groaned. It was bad enough that he spent that much money on an overpriced piece of clothing. His mother wouldn't mind, but it would be a different story for his father... "I-I don't even know why I bought this."

She winked. "Liar. But go get 'em."

"...Thanks."

He walked back into the heat of the battle, killing the Risen that got in his way. But, really, he wasn't paying attention. The merchant's words that basically tricked him into buying her merchandise were just playing over, and over in his head...

 _"Play it a little shy, like how you are right now. Eventually, get closer, and whisper in her ear, 'I wore this for you, baby.' Then—_

"Hey. Inigo. You in there?"

Inigo blinked, and saw a smiling Morgan in front of him. His heart raced, because now that he thought about it, saying that to his wife might be a bad idea. Was it too fast? Sure, they were comfortable with each other (at least enough to have random make-out sessions _—_ Robin was never fond of that, but he's probably done worse), but on the other hand, they haven't been together for that long. Not to mention that _Gods_ , did he feel a little under dressed wearing a yukata while she was wearing a large tactician's cloak.

"I love your yukata," she laughs, snapping him out of his thoughts once again. "You look handsome."

"Y-Yeah?" he stuttered, and he felt his face turn red, just like when his mother caught him dancing once. Morgan looked at him curiously, so he cleared his throat, and said with more confidence, "I mean, yeah. Thanks."

She tilted her head to feign innocence, but that playful look in her eyes was still there. "That's it? No comebacks? Are you okay, Inigo?"

"I'm fine! ...Let's just kill Risen, alright?"

Morgan shrugged, and took out Thoron. "I guess we have work to do."

Eventually, all of the Risen were taken care of, with Inigo and Morgan leading the team. There were no close calls, except for when Yarne fell into the hot springs (although, everyone else didn't think it was a close call but Yarne himself). At this point, everyone was desperate for a break. Although Inigo felt fine due to his clothing, Morgan was breaking a sweat, and she had to constantly wipe sweat off her face.

"You—You know what?" she finally said. She was still catching her breath, and there was a short pause. "I'll be right back."

Morgan left him, and went to the shop where he got his Bathrealms merchandise. He considered going after her, but knowing her, she would somehow find a way to make him pay for whatever she was going to buy. Of course, he had no idea whether she was getting something or not, but he'd rather not take any chances.

He was about to come after her after waiting for who-knows-how-long, but she came back right as he was starting to get impatient. Inigo raised an eyebrow at what she was wearing, and Morgan fake-punched him, cheeks flushed.

She was wearing her very own yukata, shedding the large coat that had her sweating so much. It had the same Prussian blue colors, and it looked like a smaller version of what he was wearing. There was a small rumpled white bow in her hair, and she covered her eyes in embarrassment when he tried to fix it.

"This is so embarrassing."

"If it's so embarrassing, then why would you buy it?" he teased. She glared at him before looking down at the ground.

"It's hot here," she said quietly, tugging at her sleeves. Really, he never thought that the loud, hyper, and excited girl could ever be quiet or shy, but Morgan had a way of surprising people. "But...I guess I felt bad too. You looked so self-conscious."

He could almost _hear_ the merchant tell him that this was his opportunity.

"You shouldn't be," Inigo whispered, leaning down so he could reach her ear. He remembered every time he flirted with a girl and laughed inwardly at the thought that they were only preparing him for this. "'Cause I wore this for you, beautiful."

Silence.

Suddenly, Morgan snorted. Inigo only stared at her with mild amusement as she started to laugh, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't believe I felt bad for you," she said, smile still intact. "Flirtatious jerk."

"You like it," he shot back, and Morgan scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"...Yeah, I guess I do, huh?"

They grinned at each other, and Morgan briefly hugged her husband before heading off to meet up with her father. Something about talking strategy and if they were going to relax in the hot springs. She only walked a couple of paces before looking back and shouting, "Love you!"

He saw that everyone was staring, and he was pretty sure he heard a familiar voice calling them nerds, but Inigo managed to ignore them as he yelled back, "Love you too!"

* * *

Am I Inigo/Morgan trash? Yes, indeed. They're probably the only pairing where I'm for excess fluff instead of excess angst. God, when I saw Inigo's dialogue in the Hot Springs DLC, I immediately thought of Morgan and I was like "Yes. This is good." Also, title means 'my spouse is romantic' in Filipino (I apologize if it's wrong, I never really write in Filipino, I just listen to it and speak it)

Think of this as an apology fic for not churning out two Kanna drabbles last week. Now, I'm not sure if you guys are into Inigo/Morgan, but it's 900 words _just take it—_


End file.
